gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon Hall
"Good job nigga. You just found yourself caught by a new enemy." - ''Gordon Hall Gordon Robert Hall '''is the kingpin of the '''Gun Shots Gangin Crew, located in the West Side of Los Santos, San Andreas. He is infamously known for his crimes back in the mid 80's, the 90's and early 00's, before he was arrested twice in 2003. He is voiced and motion captured by rapper Jay Z. Little is known about Gordon Hall, he is very brash, strong, cocky, mean muggin and quick tempered. He has gained a reputation as one the most dangerous men in all of Los Santos. He is also the boss of the ghetto thug [[Marshall Thompson|'Marshall Thompson']]. Early Life Gordon Hall was born on August 21, 1972 to Canadian immigrants Clyde Hall and Giselle Peterson Hall. He is the youngest of three. He was raised under the influence of a street and urban lifestyle and became a fan of rap. His father was a dope dealer and his mother was a crack addict. He and his siblings became affiliated with drugs and alcohol. His brother Jeremiah was a heavy meth user and smoked a lot of tobacco (since Jeremiah would prefer cigarettes than joints) and his other sibling Ronald was a strong drinker and would get into a lot of fights. Gordon was heavily abused by his mother and was verbally abused by his father. He was also told by his father, along with his siblings, to be in a gang, so they can find their other families. The Hall siblings got into a big fight one day and decided to separate from one another. Clyde and Giselle found out about this, before both were arrested and were sentenced to a life long sentence to prison. Jeremiah went to Liberty City to become affiliated with other gangsters (that were once Playboy X's friends) and Ronald went to Vice City to be affiliated with a mixed ethnic gang. Gordon decided to stay, already liking the way he lives. Gordon and his group of friends dropped out of high school, due to the fact that they want to start a gang and make sure that school was out of their way, started a gang called the GSGC (Gun Shots Gangin Crew) and would become of the most dangerous and intimidating gangs in all of LS. In 1986-2003, he became one of the most violent criminals and enemies to the law and was arrested twice in 2003. He was sentenced to a eight year prison sentence after his second arrest. In 2011, he was let out of prison after his eight years were over. He came back to the GSGC and found out that they have a lot of members and that the gang had backups called the Gun Shot Wolfpack (full of youngbloods). One of the members of the GSGC was Marshall Thomspon, a young gangster ready to become a great one. Gordon took Marshall as his henchman for the rest of his gang life. Life Today Gordon is now enemies with Marshall, a man who he considered as a baby brother. Marshall and his friends are now planning on what to do with Gordon, once they hunt him down and end the Gun Shots Gangin Crew once and for all. Personality It is implied that Gordon has a tyrannical sense of leadership. He is shown to be very cocky, quick tempered, brash, mean, strong and sneaky. Sometimes, he could be temperamental at random times, but will get back to a normal mood after some time. Trivia * Gordon is 6'2''. * Gordon is a fan of football and basketball. * Gordon is the main antagonist on Marshall's part in the [[The Ultimate Storyline|'Ultimate Storyline']]. However, he is a supporting character for Marshall's storyline before the Ultimate Storyline. * Gordon is claustrophobic, despite his mean and tough looking personality. * Gordon has survived a gun shot to the chest in 2001. * Gordon's late friend Nathan, was misogynistic, which is why Gordon found it confusing on why Nathan hated strip clubs. Category:Characters in Guns of The Night